positive photo
by Pokemon Master Razit
Summary: Jackson is trying to catch Miley and Lily kissing to make them come out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I claim no ownership of Hannah Montana any of the characters or what not concerning the HM and Miley Cyrus. I make no profit from this fic. It's for fun. :p -Jd Midnight

So I'm sitting here. Waiting on my stupid little sister to get back from her "not-a-date" date. Yeah like her and Lily going out to see a romantic comedy for the second week in a row is NOT a date. Whatever. Ether my sister thinks I'm stupid. Or she is just oblivious to Lilly's feelings. I hope for her sake she thinks I'm stupid. Cause it obvious that they are into each other.

Here I am. With my digital camera. Waiting for them to get back. Cause if they don't know how they like each other. Then I am going to show them. If they are together then well I can earn 5 bucks.

Damn, what's the deal ? It's a good thing she is out with Lilly other wise daddy would be pissed. It's 11:55. She is cutting it close.

I move outside to hide in the bushes. On the side in the shadows. I mean duh! I'm not that smart, but I don't want to get caught until after I get the picture and hopefully get a good distance away. Cause Lilly hits hard !

Finley those damn girls. Is walking up to the door┘hand in hand! Wait┘they always do that! Dang num it!

There talking ! What is it with girls and always talking. Wait a minute there getting closer. I get my camera ready. Lily puts her hands of my sister's hips.Okay I will need to wash my brain out after this..eww.

Finally there leaning in and there kissing! SNAP! FLASH! They look at me like they are bored ?! What the heck ? They are supposed to be pissed!

Miley puts her hands on her hips, "At least show us the picture."

Lily, "Come out Jackson before I make you come out of the bushes!,"she yells.

Geese I'm coming out. Please don't hit me!", I put my hands in the air.

Lily spits back, "Uh no promises!"

I start to panic cause unless Miley stops her I will get hit and it will hurt a lot.

So I stall, "How d-did you know that I was there ?", yeah I still sound cool. Okay not even I believe it.

Miley rolls her eyes, "Next time don't hide in bushes that are right under the porch light. We could see your shadow you donut!"

"Hey it took me nearly twenty minutes to find the perfect spot.", I say back defiantly. Yeah take that.

Of course they ignore that...thank god.

"Also you donut don't leave your plans on the dinning room table. Also the name "Operation Love Birds ?"it's lame.", Lily says.

I thought I lost that list...

"Oh and by the way you so not charging us five dollars a picture!", Lily says while she is advancing on me.

Oh shit "Oh shit."

I see the look on her face. I"m dead yup. Dead meat. Time to split and run. I quickly shove the carma at her and run! I take off toward Rico's yup I think I'll go to work early really early! As I'm running I think I hear Miley and Lily laughing at me. I don't care. So long as my limbs are still intact.

So tell me what do you think ? Please review. I don't care if it's a bad one. Just please no flames. Also this is un-beta ed. I have gotten good responses so far. Thanks to everyone who has commented. I just wrote this on the fly. So even one review means a lot. -Jd Midnight


	2. Author's Note Petition

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Magemaster

The Retired Pokemon Master 


End file.
